1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to outdoor furniture and more specifically it relates to an air chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous outdoor furniture have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include chairs fabricated out of durable materials to withstand the elements of all types of weather. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.